1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote control weight release device for a diving bouyancy control device or the like. More specifically, this invention relates to an open bottom pocket for a diving bouyancy control device in which the open bottom controls the passage therethrough of a buoyancy control weight.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In order to control the buoyancy of a diver, a diver will wear a belt to which weights are attached. If a diver encounters any difficulties while under water, it is usual for the diver or the diver's partner or rescuer to discard the weighted belt in order to increase the diver's buoyancy and facilitate a return to the surface. However, in the prior art such weighted belts are usually difficult to discard in an emergency because the diver is required to manually release a buckle mechanism to release the weighted belt from around the waist of the diver. Often the buckle may be obstructed by other equipment or may be confused with other buckles. Furthermore, the individual weights which are attached to the belt often slide relative to the belt and become uncomfortably lodged between the body of the diver and the air tank. In addition to the disadvantage described hereinbefore, each individual weight must be molded such that the belt is able to be looped through the individual weights to retain the weights thereon.
In view of these disadvantages as stated hereinbefore, there has existed a need in the diving art of a weighted bouyancy control device or belt in which the weights may be easily discarded by the diver without the need for unfastening a relatively complex buckle device.
In the prior art, British Pat. No. 1,587,124 to Morgan teaches a weighted belt or jacket for divers in which a plurality of pockets contain block-shaped weights which may be released by the diver by manually pulling open a flap associated with the bottom of each pocket ot permit the weight within the pocket to be discarded.
While the aforementioned British Patent provides a marked improvement over the previously used weighted belts, a need has still existed in the art for a remote control for enabling the remote release of a weight from a pocket or pockets by the diver in distress or a rescuer.
The present invention overcomes the aforesaid inadequacies of the prior art by providing a pocket which is open at the bottom or lower end thereof. The pocket receives a weight therein and the open bottom of the pocket controllably permits the passage therethrough the weight.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a pressure gauge which is rigidly connected to the housing of the inflatng and exhausting valve thereby avoiding the necessity of an additional flexible hose for connecting the pressure gauge to the first stage regulator.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which significantly contributes to the efficiency with which weights can be discarded by a diver.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a buoyancy control device for a diver in which the bouyancy control device defines a pocket which is open at the bottom or first open end thereof and a fastening device is disposed adjacent the open bottom of the pocket. A remote control device controllably releases the fastening device such that in a first position of the control device, the weight is inhibited from passing through the open bottom of the pocket and in a second position of the control device, the weight is allowed to pass through the open bottom of the pocket to increase the buoyancy of the diver.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a sheet of flexible material secured to the bouyancy control device such that the material and the bouyancy control device define therebetween a pocket for the releasable reception of the weight. The pocket has a first open end at the bottom thereof such that the weight may freely exit from the pocket through the open bottom of the pocket.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a remote control weight release device in which the flexible material includes a seam for securing the flexible material adjacent to the bouyancy control device such that the sheet of flexible material, the seam, and the bouyancy control device define a top or second open end which is disposed opposite to the bottom or first open end. The second open end permits the loading of the weight therein.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a zipper for closing the second open end of the pocket.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a remote control weight release device for a diving bouyancy control device in which the fastening device includes a plurality of first eyelets which extend through the sheet of flexible material adjacent to the first open end of the pocket. A flexible loop is secured to the inner surface of the sheet of flexible material such that when the pocket is folded concertinawise, the flexible loop extends from the inner surface of the sheet of flexible material through aligned eyelets of the first plurality of eyelets. A second eyelet extends through the bouyancy control device and is aligned with the first plurality of eyelets such that the flexible loop is threaded through the second eyelet. A removable device extends through the flexible loop to lock the flexible loop in a first position of the control means in which the flexible loop extends through the first plurality of eyelets and the second eyelet to close the first open end of the pocket to inhibit the passage of the weight therethrough.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a remote weight release device having a handle disposed adjacent to the bouyancy control device and remote from the first open end of the pocket. A guide channel defined by the bouyancy control device extends between the handle and the first open end of the pocket. A cord is connected to the handle and extends through the guide channel such that the distal end of the flexible cord passes through the flexible loop of the fastening device to maintain the first open end of the pocket in a closed disposition thereof when the flexible cord is in the first position of the control means. The distal end of the flexible cord is disengaged from the fastening device on movement of the handle away from the guide channel or handle securing device to release the fastening device and open the first open end of the pocket to permit the passage of the weight therethrough.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a remote control weight release device in which the second eyelet extends through a lining material secured to the bouyancy control device such that the guide channel guides the distal end of the flexible cord between the lining and the bouyancy control device for engagement with the flexible loop.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a remote control weight release device in which the bouyancy control device defines a plurality of slots for the reception therein of loop-shape straps. A buckle is secured to the distal end of each of the loop-shaped straps to clamp an air tank to the bouyancy control device.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an inverted T-shaped vest which is secured to an inflatable bouyancy device. The bouyancy control device defines a plurality of slots. A plurality of body engaging straps extend from the inverted T-shaped vest for securing the bouyancy control device around the torso of diver.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a combination inflation valve and submersible pressure gauge.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a valve for inflating and exhausting the bouyancy chamber of a bouyancy control device in which a pressure gauge is rigidly connected to the inflation and exhaust valve housing.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Particularly with regard to the use of the invention disclosed herein, this should not be construed as being limited to a remote control weight release device for a bouyancy control device of a diver but should include a remote control device for releasing weights from a diving belt, diving backpack, diving tank, diving suit, or the like.